Summer Loving?
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: Rua and Ruka get tickets to go on Holiday and they invite Aki, Yusei, Jack and Crow to go with them. What they don't expect is that this holiday is one they will never forget as love is slowly brewing in the air. Aki X Yusei
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Loving?**

**A/N: Well everyone summer has begun for a while and I haven't done a summer fic. So this was the thing that came to mind enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Start of the Vacation – Awkward Start **

The days of the Dark Signers events had long gone by and the City and Satellite was now in perfect harmony and the Signers themselves had been able to get on with their lives. Yusei, Jack and Crow were now living together in a home in the city where they were already constructing a new D-Wheel for a World Grand Prix which would be in a year's time.

Rua and Ruka had gone back to their home in Tops and continued to live there. They were also attending a Duel Academia in Neo Domino City in order to improve their own duelling abilities. The final Signer was also attending there as well and unlike Rua, Aki was at the top of her class.

The social barrier had also fallen; people in Satellite and the City were no longer fighting one another because one side had it better than the other. Plus things were looking up for all. Yusei and Crow weren't being judged because of their markers or their origins and even Aki had finally been accepted by others instead of simply been know as the Black Rose Witch.

The day had passed just like most of the other days had with the Signers and Rua going through the day just like most other days. However, the day was the end of the semester at the Duel Academia. Rua and Ruka had just finished with Aki their school day and were heading home before they reached the part of town where Aki would leave them.

"Wait a minute Aki-san can I have a quick word with you?" Ruka asked the older girl, she and Aki had quite a fair understanding with one another and they knew that if something was bothering them they would help one another out.

Aki turned and looked at Ruka her amber eyes filled with a small bit of confusion since Ruka rarely spoke on the way home. "Of course Ruka what's the matter?"

Ruka shook her head. "No it is nothing like that; I was just wondering...Well would you like to go on Holiday with Rua and me. We both got six tickets for a trip to Hawaii and well we didn't feel like going alone. So we have come to an agreement that we would invite you and Yusei, Jack and Crow after all we could use a holiday after all the weird events we had." Ruka explained to her.

Aki pondered this for a moment. She had never even left the country even when she was little and didn't have her powers. Plus she hadn't been to many places when she had been the Black Rose Witch, maybe going to a new country would help see her view on the world. She finally smiled. "Alright Ruka I will go with you and Rua but what about Yusei and the others do they know about this?"

"No not yet but we were planning on asking them now. We are going in two days I'm sorry for the late notice but it was hard enough when we only got the tickets last night." Ruka explained.

"Well in that case I will get ready and packed see you guys later I will meet you at your home on the morning of leaving. Goodbye for now." Aki said her spirits were now raised a lot more now.

The twins continued to walk on until they reached Yusei, Jack and Crow's place it wasn't far from where they were and they always went back to their place when school was over. As they entered they saw Jack and Crow testing the new engine whilst Yusei was typing away with the computer.

"Yusei" Rua shouted over the noise of the engine making the three older males stop and notice that the Twins had entered their home.

"Rua, Ruka what brings you two here?" Yusei asked out of the three of the older males Yusei had the strongest connection with them after all he had been found by them when he was knocked unconscious by security and they had even been kind enough to let him stay with them for a while.

"Well actually we wanted to talk to all three of you if it is ok?" Ruka replied to her spiky hair friend.

Yusei nodded. "We don't mind so go on what is it?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go on holiday with us Aki-san has already agreed that she will come with us so please after all it will be fun if you guys come." Ruka asked she so wanted the three men to accept.

"We can't go on holiday now we have this engine to complete. You don't understand we have limited time. So no." Jack cut in before Crow or Yusei could even breathe a word.

"Ah come on Jack they only want to have company on holiday and besides after all of this we can take a week or two vacations after all we have worked hard. Not to mention that Yusei will probably have the engine do way before the World Grand Prix." Crow argued back failing to notice that Yusei was smirked to himself in the satisfaction that Crow had faith in him to finish the engine earlier.

"I'm with Crow on this one we are always getting into weird situations and besides I think we could use a break." Yusei said backing up Crow.

Jack let out a snort. "Yeah are you sure it isn't because you just don't want to see Izayoi in a bikini?" He smirked.

Yusei's face had gone bright red. "What? Don't be ridiculous Jack that isn't my reason I just think it will be a good experience to go on holiday as friends and not worry about something else."

Crow smirked. "Yeah well then we will go after all we need it mind you Yusei I do agree with Jack I'm sure you wouldn't mind to see that Aki girl in a bikini."

"Shut up" Yusei snapped back whilst everyone laughed at him and his outburst.

"Well we best let you three settle this argument. We will all meet you at the airport at eleven o clock in two days time see you then." Ruka smiled trying her best not to keep laughing.

"Yeah see you and Yusei no funny dreams tonight huh?" Rua laughed before running out the door before Yusei could say anything.

_*At the airport (Two days later)*_

Yusei, Jack and Crow had just arrived to see the others waiting for them near the gate waiting to board they were in their normal outfits but that was plainly for travelling and nothing else.

"Remember Yusei keep your mind clear." Jack smirked before dodging Yusei's punch which the younger male sent his way.

"Shut up and let's just enjoy this holiday." Yusei growled but kept his face neutral. He didn't want to get angry in front of Aki and the Twins after all he just wanted to get away from the hassle of ordinary day life in the city.

"Yusei, Jack, Crow it is good to see you guys will be joining us so are all ready for this holiday?" Aki asked slightly curious that Yusei had very nearly punched Jack.

"Yes we sure are Aki so are we ready to board now or not?" Yusei asked whilst Crow was talking with Rua and Ruka about the amount of fun they would have on this holiday.

"Yes we should be able to board now so I guess this is it my first travel abroad and hey I must admit I'm actually pretty excited." Aki smiled at him.

Yusei gave one of his rarer smiles. "Well I wanted you to see you can see the world properly and I guess I managed to help you see that now that you are thinking for yourself. Not to mention how much your friends wanted to help as well."

Aki smiled and nodded as the twins, Crow and Yusei went down the tunnel to get ready for boarding.

"Izayoi one thing you must make sure you don't wear your shoes on the plane so you better take your shoes off when you get there." Jack said seriously to her.

"Really? Well ok thanks Jack." Aki replied she seemed a bit shocked by this but she thought that Jack would have travelled around a bit as the King so she didn't bother to question why.

The others had already got on the plane by the time Aki reached the entrance she had just removed her shoes and was nearly about to enter when one of the flight crew stopped her.  
"Miss you don't need to take your shoes off please go in normally." They said politely.

Aki's face had gone bright red she was so embarrassed about what had just happened as she slipped her shoes back on. Some of the other passengers were laughing lightly at her which made her feel even more stupid then before. She stormed on later when she got her shoes back on. "JACK ATLAS YOU ARE SO DEAD" She screamed as she threw herself at Jack preparing to rip his head off.

Yusei ran over and pulled her off Jack. "Aki calm down I will handle Jack don't get upset. Just relax it is only a small mishap it doesn't mean much."

Aki was breathing heavily but she started calming down as Yusei let her go. "Sorry Yusei she could a bit angry since Jack is making it a joke that I haven't travelled before." She let out a little sigh before taking her seat.

"Jack stop it you really are beginning to grate on everyone and I want this just to be a good holiday." Yusei snapped back at his older friend.

"Oh relax Yusei I was only having a laugh besides we don't get to enjoy ourselves much remember?" Jack laughed.

"Just try not to get yourself killed by the others." Yusei sighed before taking his seat. This was it the start of the holiday they would never forget.

_*Later at the hotel*_

The six friends had entered the lobby were they were just checking in they had agreed on three double rooms so Rua and Ruka were sleeping in one room, Jack and Crow had agreed mainly out of the amusement they would get by letting Aki and Yusei share a room. So they would share a room whilst their dream of Aki and Yusei would share the last room.

They found out they had the last three rooms in the hotel. So at least they had the right rooms. Or so they thought. Rua, Ruka, Jack and Crow went into their rooms they were huge all with a huge wardrobe, table two huge beds and a small bathroom with a huge bath/shower, sink, mirror and toilet.

Aki and Yusei's room was practically identical even with the most exotic painted walls. However, they only had one huge double bed like the ones couples slept in. It was already late at night and they were tired from jetlag so they just wanted to sleep but they had problems.

"So umm Yusei what shall we do? I'm not sure about this." Aki asked him.

Yusei shook his head. "I suppose I could sleep on the floor if you aren't comfortable I won't do anything anyway but if you really don't want me to sleep in the same bed as you then that is fine."

Aki looked down she felt somewhat selfish. "No Yusei it is ok I trust you if you say you won't try anything I will believe you anyway I will get changed in the bathroom see you in a few minutes." Aki said as she walked into the bathroom with some kind of nightgown.

Yusei got into the bed already he was only in his boxers since it was the only way he slept at night was with boxer shorts. After a few minutes Aki entered the room wearing a black nightgown which although looked small it fitted her perfectly. The rims around the bottom were designed different to the soft dress and it looked like a small dress on her. With little frails on it there was no denying she was very pretty looking.

Yusei blushed heavily at the sight of her there was no denying she was very good looking normally but this made her look even more beautiful than normal as she slowly got into the opposite side of the bed. Aki noticed that Yusei wasn't wearing anything minus his boxers.

"Remember Yusei just because we are sleeping in the same bed doesn't mean you can try anything." Aki said she was partly blushing herself as she turned away to hide it.

"Didn't come to my mind Aki." Yusei replied before turning his back on the amazing beauty which was Aki Izayoi. He began to pant almost dog like as he remembered the image he had saw. Aki's long slim legs her entire slim like figure which was almost that of a models, he long flowing magenta hair touching her soft snow like skin just above her perfect breasts. What was wrong with him? He couldn't understand this feeling was it love?

"Yusei are you panting?" Aki asked him not turning to him.

"Umm no Aki must have been the air conditioning. Goodnight Aki." Yusei struggled to get out before pretending to fall asleep.

Aki smirked to herself amused by his behaviour. "Goodnight Yusei"

**A/N: Well guys that is it for chapter one. This is basically a summer fic for the holiday and I wish to make one for a while so a love summer story for all the faithshipping fans well I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome as well as ideas for what this lot can get up to on holiday. Thank you for reading see you later. **


	2. Revenge and Flustering

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the Holiday – Revenge and flustering!**

Yusei stirred, he was woken at the feel of a light breeze on his neck. His eyes opened slowly, something wasn't quite right, why was there a breeze at all? No windows were open, the walls were solid and not to mention the weather would have made it warm, which it wasn't.

He rolled over, noticing Aki was facing him. She was sleeping peacefully, her chest slowly raising up and down, her mouth slightly open. To him she was so beautiful lying there, however, there was something slightly spoiling it. Her hair was covering her face; it lay limp and saggy over her delicate face.

Not even thinking, Yusei reached in to part her hair. As he touched it, something inside him changed. He loved this feeling, he was slightly light headed but that was due to the touch. Her hair was so smooth, so silky it was unbelievable. He continued to stroke Aki's hair, not thinking of what could happen if she woke up. It didn't matter he just wanted this moment to last forever.

Aki moaned, it was a soft moan meaning she could feel it. Her mouth curved into a smile, her eyes weren't opened but she felt happier with this. It had happened so fast; at first she was happy in her little dream world. Before she opened her eyes slowly, her vision was groggy but it soon cleared.

"Yusei," Aki yawned. "What are you doing?"

Yusei on reaction removed his hand from her hair. "N-Nothing, you woke me up from breathing down my neck. So I was just checking what was breathing down my neck."

"Then why were you playing with my hair?"

"I saw it was covering your face, so you know I was only trying to make it easier for you to see."

Aki looked at him in disbelief. "That is your best excuse?"

Yusei gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I would hardly call it an excuse. It's true."

"You are impossible Yusei, good thing I only woke up otherwise I may have beaten you off." Aki said with a yawn and cheeky smirk.

Yusei laughed nervously once again. "Yeah I can believe that, anyway we promised we would meet the others for a beach trip. So come on, we better get changed." He got up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out some basic clothing which was made up of a white t-shirt, navy blue swim shorts, black sunglasses and typical beach sandals.

"Alright, if you insist I will get changed in the bathroom." Aki replied as she got out of bed. She picked up a handful of clothes, and went into the bathroom.

Yusei got changed quickly, he didn't know what Aki would be wearing but his mind was on other things. "_Why did I do that? I felt a sudden happiness that I never had before, but something tells me I was wrong to do what I did. But another part of me says I didn't do anything wrong, what is with me?" _He thought to himself, as he finished getting changed.

The door opened a minute later revealing Aki; she was wearing a white t-shirt with a matching white skirt, with blue sandals. "Well shall we go?" She asked him.

Yusei nodded. "Yes we best go to Jack and Crow's room; they said the others would meet us there." Picking up the key to the room, Yusei and Aki walked out of the room and down the hall to meet the others. It didn't take long since their rooms were very close together, as they reached the door Yusei knocked to get attention of the others in the room.

Crow answered. "Ah Yusei, Aki good to see you two could join us come in." Both of them followed Crow into the room, Jack was on his bed fully changed in a blue t-shirt, white shorts and black sandals. Rua was on the floor wearing similar clothing, but with blue and white sandals. Ruka was wearing a pink t-shirt with matching sandals, and a white skirt. Crow on the other hand was wearing black shorts, a white shirt and black sandals.

"About time you got here, seriously you two I can't imagine it taking that long to get ready." Jack mumbled.

Aki didn't say anything; she walked off into the bathroom and locked the door. Yusei looked on in suspicion, why would she need to go inside Jack and Crow's bathroom? After all she must have freshened up in their one. She emerged a minute later, looking no different than before.

"It doesn't matter Jack, we are here now so shall we go? After all we have a beach to go to." Aki said, she was acting normal but part of her wanted to throttle Jack for what he did to her last time.

The others nodded, and without any further delay they went off towards the beach. The weather was warm and humid, but still that didn't bother them as they made their way there. The palm trees blew around in the wind, the atmosphere around the pool was fairly normal, but they ignored that as they made their way down to the beach.

To their surprise the beach wasn't crowed that much, there were still people there but not as many as they would have believed. Not that they minded this, in fact this was perfect. With less people it was more peaceful, something that all six of them wanted.

Rua and Ruka raced on ahead, excitement of actually being there had gripped there light hearts. Yusei and Aki smiled, to see the twins enjoying themselves had been an award in itself. Crow laughed lightly as well, he was used to children's behaviour after all he used to raise a lot in Satellite.

"Seems the city kids are just as lively as the ones in Satellite, right?" Crow smiled as they all finally went down to join the twins.

"Yeah, Ruka and Rua are usually fun loving, especially Rua." Yusei said with a smile, it was true that Rua was by far the most energetic twin. Some could say hyperactive, was the word that suited him best.

"Well they are happy and that is the main thing. So anyway, you three how about we get settled? After all I think we can all enjoy this sun, you three are awfully pale." Aki added, as she got prepared for sunbathing.

Jack snorted, "That is rich coming from you Izayoi, you're the palest out of all of us." Aki glared back at Jack, but didn't reply she removed her t-shirt and skirt to reveal a black bikini with rose patterns on it.

"Keep it clean Yusei, keep it clean." Crow whispered to him, after looking at Aki.

Yusei sighed. "Look there is nothing going on between me and Aki, so grow up will you?" He was getting used to the teasing, but secretly deep down his heart was pondering at the sight of Aki. She was so beautiful regardless of what she wore. However, this was very different. She had a perfect body, nothing was out of place. She didn't have an ounce of fat on her, but at the same time she wasn't deadly skinny. She was simply perfect.

He tried his best to shake it off, as he settled down on his beach towel. He took of his t-shirt, so his muscular chest was now shown. He found some of the sunscreen, that Aki had packed from the bag they brought and rubbed it on himself. Before lying down to enjoy the sun.

Crow and the twins were playing with each other; Rua had the idea to bury Crow in the sand. Although Crow had agreed to it, he later went onto to regret it. He was now buried so deep he couldn't move, and only his head was showing.

"Umm guys, how am I meant to get of here?" Crow asked as he felt his body get numb.

"No idea Crow, we didn't expect it to happen like that." Rua replied, he was confused completely that they managed to get him that far buried.

"Oh Rua, we need to dig him out. Otherwise he will be stuck like that forever." Ruka sighed, as she started digging Crow out. It was then it happened, a tidal wave came towards the shore. Rua and Ruka ran for it knowing that it would hit them if they didn't move. Crow wasn't so lucky, as he was caught under the wave.

Moments later the wave pulled away, Crow finally managed to stand up but he wasn't too happy. "Oh great, this is what I get for letting you two bury me." He moaned his whole body was covered in wet sand, which was now stuck on him.  
"Guess I will go back and take a shower, see you guys later." Crow said as he picked up his stuff and left, he wasn't that angry with the twins. However, he wished that didn't happen again.

Time had passed at a steady pace, the day was getting warmer but that didn't matter. The gang had been enjoying themselves too much to care. Yusei had been enjoying the sun, and was just drifting off when Aki called out to him.

"Yusei, sorry to disturb you but can you do something for me?"

Yusei yawned; he was unsure what Aki needed but being her it wouldn't be anything bad. "Sure Aki, what do you want me to do?"

Aki looked kind of embarrassed, as she picked up the sun lotion which she had. "Well...umm, could you possibly rub this one my back?"

Yusei turned and blushed, "Err...well alright since you asked. Ok Aki just lie down and relax." Aki did as she was told, as Yusei got ready. He was blushing bright red; never would he have imagined he would be in this situation. He placed the lotion in his hands and placed his palm upon her back, his mind went numb as his hands travelled around her back. Her skin was so smooth, so silky. It was like he was touching soft snow, although warmer by the heat of the weather.

"Wow Yusei, you have such a gentle touch for someone who works with Machines most of the time." Aki said letting out a small moan, as Yusei continued to rub her soft back. "Yusei, have you ever considered going into massaging? You could make a fortune."

Yusei blushed crimson red. "_She isn't making this any easier, why am I so flustered? Aki is my friend, nothing more but for some reason it felt like this morning. This feeling I haven't had before, this feeling of wanting to be with her. Is this what people call love?" _He thought to himself.

"Yusei, don't forget my legs as well, please." Aki smiled, this was so pleasant this feeling for her. Never in a million years would she imagine this happening.

"S...Sure, ok" Yusei stuttered as he got to work on her legs, once again Aki soft skin was in his touch. Some kind of warm feeling swooped in him, but he didn't mention so as he finished her legs. "There you go."

"Thanks Yusei that was fantastic work. I'm serious; you really could be great in the massage business." Aki said.

Jack was close to the verge of laughing. "Well Yusei, make sure you give her the special. If you know what I mean?" Yusei shot a glare but didn't reply, as he rested back on his beach towel.

_*Later*_

Yusei and Aki were back in their bedroom; Aki was sitting down on the bed looking down. Whilst Yusei, was pacing the room he had a face which showed a bit of anger and confusion.

"Aki, why did you do that? It will take a while for Jack to get back to normal." Yusei addressed his female friend. He wasn't sure how at times she could be so reckless.

"I...only did it because, he made a fool of me. I hate the way people treat me, I was only getting my own back." She replied, she was only upset because Yusei was upset with her.

*Flashback*

It was roughly time for dinner to be served, Yusei and Aki had got ready already. Aki was wearing a long rose coloured dress, with white frails. Whilst Yusei was wearing a white shirt, under a black tuxedo.

"Looking sharp, Yusei" Aki laughed, she was amazed that Yusei could even get a tuxedo. So seeing him in one made her smile.

"You look great too Aki" Yusei smiled, as he picked up his room key. "Well shall we go?"  
Aki nodded back, and with Yusei left the room. Rua and Ruka wear already changed, and were waiting outside their room. They wore the same clothes, they had been in when they went to the Arcadia Movement.

"Wow Aki-san, you look really pretty and Yusei you look great too." Ruka said as her friends approached. Before Yusei or Aki could reply, a scream was heard from Jack and Crow's room. The four friends looked at each other in shock, before running towards the room.

"Crow, Jack what's wrong?" Yusei knocked on the door, only to have Crow answer him at the door.

"Umm, Yusei guys, Jack seems to have a problem." Crow said as he guided the others into the room.

Jack was there, he was half naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hands were glued to his hair. "I know who did this, and to say the least I'm pissed. Izayoi, why the hell did you put glue in my Shower Gel?" Jack shouted at the older female.

Aki smirked. "Isn't that funny when it happens to you, huh Jack?"

"I'm going to bloody kill you!" Jack was now on the verge of murderous rage. Aki still smirked, she had accomplished what she wanted. Jack was now humiliated, and unless he wanted the other guests to see him with his hands glued to his head. She knew he couldn't leave the room.

"Umm I have a question?" Rua suddenly butted in it was a good time too because, Jack looked just about ready to attack Aki. The others looked at him. "Well if Jack's hands are stuck to his head, how did he get the towel around his waist?"

Crow was now shaking madly. "I...I saw everything." Was his only words, it must have meant that Crow did it.

Aki was now rolling on the floor with laughter. Yusei sighed, before addressing Jack. "Well you can't leave your room like this, guess we will try and deal with this in the morning."

"Are you kidding Yusei? What the hell am I meant to do, whilst my hands are stuck to my head?" Jack barked back.

"I don't know, try getting some sleep. We don't have time to tell with it now, I will settle this with Aki. For now that is all we can do." Yusei said before leaving the room with Aki and the others in toll.

_*End Flashback*_

"Aki, we have all been fed up with Jack. It is the way he is, you really shouldn't have sunk to his level." Yusei said calmly, he understood that Aki didn't like what Jack did to her, but he still wished she had done something a bit more subtle.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but that is the thing. You are used to it being rejected by others, not fitting in. Since everyone thought you lived as a Satellite, you were an outcast, and although I was the Black Rose Witch I couldn't take those knocks. It hurts Yusei, hurts so much to think I still am the joke of the group." Aki replied, she clutched her hands in one another and squeezed hard.

"Aki, it's ok I understand." Aki looked up in shock at Yusei, "I can understand it wasn't easy for you, and I know that you aren't used to being in a group like this. However, deep down we all care for you, even Jack. I just want to make sure you are happy in the group, but at the same time don't reduce yourself to acting like Jack. I prefer you the way you are, and besides you are a lot better than Jack anyway."

"Yusei." Aki smiled back at her friend. Now she felt happier, he understood better than anyone how she felt, but what made her happier was knowing that Yusei forgave her.

"I'm not mad Aki. However, I wish in future you could perhaps settle it in a different way. If Jack or anyone else is getting to you, remember one thing." Yusei said smiling.

"What?"

"You will always have me to turn to."

Aki finally stopped tensing up. "Thank you Yusei, I will"

**A/N: Well guys that is chapter 2, sorry for the delay but thank you so much for your support. As said it was an honour many people took an interest, and I hope my grammar is better in this chapter. I don't know when I will get chapter 3 up but we will see, so please review after all you guys have been so great. More reviews means I will continue for sure, so thank you and see you next time.**


	3. The feeling of bubbling emotions

**Chapter 3: Day at the Races – The feeling of bubbling emotions!**

Aki awoke so suddenly, she could feel her head slowly rise up and down. That was odd, she wasn't moving her head but still it was rising and dropping. She looked up noticing the face of Yusei above her, she pulled away quickly noticing the reality. Somehow, she had fallen asleep on his chest. Her hunch was she rolled onto him accidently during the night. Her face was bright red, and she prayed her stars that Yusei hadn't woken up yet.

Aki got out of bed quickly, but quietly, making sure she didn't wake Yusei up. After grabbing her clothes, she ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned the taps on, so the cold water flowed from them. Her heart beating heavily in her chest, what had that been about? She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep on Yusei, why on earth had she done it?

She splashed the cold water on her face, gasping at the feel of it. As she pulled away, she felt the drops run down her face. Stinging her face with the real feeling of the cold, all her thoughts ran through her head. It wasn't the first time she had been close to Yusei; he had mentioned that she had rolled over to his side. When she had been breathing down his neck, she couldn't shake off the feeling that these events were linked. Why when she slept, did she keep getting closer to him? Was it just simply an accident, or was it so much more?

She breathed heavily as she splashed her face again, the water combined with her sweat as it rolled down her face. She had never felt this way before, why was this happening to her? There was no doubt that Aki thought highly of Yusei; after all he had saved her on numerous occasions. Not to mention how he helped her overcome her demons. However, this feeling stung heavily than anything else. Was this what people would call love?

Aki got changed after freshening herself up, she had to think things through. Not looking back she walked out of the room, making sure to close the door carefully so Yusei wouldn't wake up. It was still fairly early, as she walked down the dimly lit corridor. She looked down at the floor, her mind and heart felt like they were spinning. She didn't want to see anyone in her current condition; everything seemed to be sending her a weird message. These 'signs' as they could be called, seemed to be pulling her towards that one man. Was it a message? Did she really have the feelings to get closer to him, to be with him and dare say love him?

She walked out of the hotel, into the cool breeze area around her. The atmosphere seemed to get colder, but that was just her. In her current state she really didn't know what to feel. All she wanted was for things to be back to normal, or did she? She didn't mind the holiday or anything, but there was something telling her that after or even during this break, things would change. For better or worse she had no idea, all she knew was that she was having heavily feelings, which confused and scared her. She wanted to scream, to find out the truth about what was wrong with her. Then she looked at the reality again, who would listen to her? The one person she could talk to, was now not the best person to talk to.

She walked on until she reached the Cliffside, outside the hotel. It was peaceful here, with no one around at this time of day. She let the wind blow through her hair, as she stared out towards the vast view in front of her. Deep down it was crazy; Aki had never got this worked up before. However, things were different than normal. She had been debating on moving rooms, so she would sleep with Ruka, and Yusei with Rua. Although it seemed right, part of her didn't want to move. She hadn't really been close to anyone, like she had with Yusei. They had been through so much together; he had helped her believe in herself, as well as help her build her D-Wheel and helped her with special lessons.

He wasn't just her friend, but possibly her closest and best friend. She didn't want to lose that link with him, but if she was truly in love in him she didn't know. She sat down by the cliff, listening the silence around her. It was beautiful here, no one around for miles, a great view and a lovely atmosphere. Shame that to her it just made Aki lonelier then before.

The time passed slowly, Aki had no idea how long she had spent out there. All she knew was it could have been, either a long period of time or a short one.

"Aki-San?" The voice made her jump in surprise; she didn't expect anyone to find her. So knowing that, Ruka had found her it came as a shock.

"R...Ruka what brings you out here?" Aki stuttered, not turning towards the young Signer.

Ruka sat down besides Aki, "To tell you the truth, I was worried about you. You have been out here for at least an hour. You haven't been moving, not to mention you look like you're lost in your own little world. What's wrong?"

Aki shook madly; everything was alright getting to her. Not to mention that now, she may have to confess everything to Ruka. "I...I don't know how I feel, Ruka do you know what it means, when you ache all over but mostly in your stomach and heart?"

"I think I know, but I want to confirm something. What exactly made you feel that way?"

Aki hesitated; she didn't want to say what happened. However, she did know that keeping it secret would just make it worse. "I woke up, and noticed that I buried my head into Yusei's chest during the night."

Ruka's eyes widened at this point, she never knew that Aki was sharing a bed with Yusei. Not to mention that Aki had rolled towards him. "You are sleeping with Yusei? Aki-san if you are this uncomfortable, you should switch rooms. I could get Rua to switch with you, as for what is wrong with you it is obvious. You are clearing in love with Yusei."

"L...love are you sure? I mean maybe I just had a small bug." Aki's eyes were nearly out of her skull, at the little L word.

"Aki-san, no bug just suddenly comes about by looking at someone. You are in love with Yusei; it is as simple as that." Ruka smiled, she knew that Aki was going through a stage of denial. So naturally she wouldn't confess to being in love, until later.

"If I am, how am I meant to act? What if Yusei catches on to me? How will I cope with all of this?"

Ruka laughed lightly. "You really do ask a lot of questions, well to be fair I don't know. I would just tell him how you feel, however, I wouldn't say I'm the best person for this. Seeing as I have never been in love myself, but what I do know is the longer you wait. The worse you will feel."

Aki finally stood up, from the cold Cliffside. "You may have a point Ruka, but I can't do it, not now. I'm too scared to ruin what I have with Yusei; we are close as it is. So if he doesn't feel the same way, how will I be able to look at him or myself?"

"No matter what will happen, I will support you in this. You deserve to be happy after all that has happened to you, plus I think you and Yusei would make a cute couple." Ruka smiled back, as she stood up with the older Signer.

"Thank you Ruka, well I guess we should head back. I presume the others will wonder where we are." Aki said smiling, it wasn't going to be easy and she knew it. However, she would one day when she was confident enough. She would tell Yusei how she truly felt. How much she loved him.

*~*~*~*

Aki knocked back on the door, she had forgotten the key to her room and was hoping Yusei would be in.

Her answer came in a few seconds, Yusei opened the door he was fully changed. "Aki where have you been? When I woke up you weren't there, and not to mention you have been go for at least an hour." He asked her, he didn't look angry just concerned.

"Sorry I just needed a walk, I'm fine now. Were you worried about me?" Aki said bashfully, one thing she would feel is guilty if Yusei had been worried.

"I know you can look after yourself, but part of me was worried. I just wish you left me a note or something, you know to tell me where you went."

A small lunching feel hit Aki's stomach, she now felt guilty. "I'm sorry Yusei; I just had to clear my head of something. I wasn't thinking straight, I know I shouldn't just wonder off in a place I don't know. Still I can look after myself, so please don't push any further."

Yusei looked at her in concern once again, before closing his eyes. "Alright if you wish, I understand, but please let me know. I don't want anything to happen to you, besides I don't think you're parents would approve either."

Aki walked into the room, not saying a word. She was already changed, so that was one less thing to worry about. No matter what she had to keep her cool, she didn't want to ruin Yusei's or anyone else's fun. So she would keep acting normally, until she could find the courage to confess how she felt.

"I guess we best get ready, Rua and Ruka found a go karting track that they wanted us to go to. So I agreed to take them, Crow and Jack are onboard as well, so what do you say? Want to come as well?" Yusei said after a short period of silence.

"Sure, sounds good besides we did come here to have fun. Besides I'm sure the twins thought that, this would bring out the competitive side of things. With Jack and Crow, I'm sure they can be pretty competitive." Aki replied.

"You don't know the half of it, when we were growing up Jack and Crow always started bets. They fought that they could always outdo each other, at times it almost broke up our friendship. Still despite that, we still somehow stayed as friends." Yusei laughed, the past had it's up and down moments but it was still good to relive.

"It sure sounds like them; well anyway we should go and meet the others. Let's see how our day at the races goes." Aki smiled as she picked up the key, "Well then, let's go"

Yusei nodded, and with Aki following they left the room. They entered the entrance hall, where Jack, Crow, Rua and Ruka were waiting for them.

"About time, you two are always too slow." Jack moaned as the two approached.

"Sorry Jack, Aki had been missing for a while and I didn't think I should leave without her." Yusei replied. He wasn't blaming Aki but she still looked uncomfortable, he didn't like the thought of hurting her feelings.

"I'm sure you didn't. You and Izayoi sure don't mind you're time together, am I right Izayoi?" Jack smirked; it was just like him to make Aki squirm.

"Humph, tell me Jack how did you get your hands off your head?" Aki huffed back; she wasn't prepared to get drawn in by Jack again.

Jack remained quiet, as they left the hotel and made their way into town. The city folk were buzzing with atmosphere. Around the area, children were planning many games like football, and even some were playing Duel Monsters. Many other people were rushing around the town square, some going to jobs others like the six of them, on holiday.

"Feels like being at home, huh?" Rua said as they walked among the crowds of people, making sure not to get separated in the rush of it all.

"You could say that Rua, I mean it is amazing to see how people all over the world are similar to us." Ruka replied, she was awestruck by her surroundings. There was part of her that loved it, the feeling of being home despite being away from it. This was the kind of feel, a child loved when on holiday.

"I'm glad that you like it here Ruka. I must admit it is good to know, that we can walk down the streets and not be judged. We finally fit in like normal people." Aki piped in, it was just about enough to keep her mind off a certain someone.

Ruka smiled, before pulling Aki aside. "Aki-san have you told him yet?" she whispered to her, wanting to know the situation.

"No of course not, it is hard to confess love straight away. Besides I just have to make sure I'm not alone with him, and then I will be fine." Aki whispered back, she knew Ruka meant well but even she was sure she would know.

"I suppose but you know don't bottle it up, you will have to tell him sooner or later." Ruka replied.

"I know, I know. I just wish I could get my courage up to confess. Yusei is very special to me, and I really don't want to lose him. He has always been there for me, and nothing would make me happy if I could do the same."

"Hey guys, we are here. What are you two talking about anyway?" Crow shouted over to them.

"Nothing Crow, we are coming. Just a small girl talk, nothing for you to worry about." Aki replied as she and Ruka went to the counter with the others.

*~*~*~*~*

The karting course was massive; it was almost as big as a formula one track. It spanned out into a woodland area, where a small remote river ran under a bridge connecting the tracks to one another. The six of them would do the following; they would head of the line straight ahead. Where they later turn an extremely steep bend, from there the track would snake before reaching the first bridge. Then it was done to doing a full circle bend, and heading back over the second bridge. If not steered probably, meant that you would fall into the water. Then it was a repeat path, of the track before crossing the line.

"Humph so Crow, are you going to wimp out on our bet?" Jack said as he turned to face Crow.

"Are you kidding me? This will be easy; defeating your sorry butt shouldn't be so hard." Crow smirked.

"No offence, but what did you two bet on anyway?" Aki butted in as they were now, just about ready to start.

"If Jack loses he has to buy us dinner, and if I lose I have to." Crow replied, before the race began and they all roared off the line.

It was a fairly even race, through the first section of the track. Jack and Crow were making sure they would win regardless, even if someone would try to get past them. They would bump them to make the opposing racer skid, the feel of a holiday seemed to have suddenly be drained out of them. They were no longer relaxed; all feelings apart from competitiveness ran through them.

They all crossed over the bridge, Crow was only just leading with Aki and Jack closing in, Yusei was following them, and Rua and Ruka following in his wake. It was soon coming up to the main bend in the course, Jack and Aki were closing in on one another, Jack was now certain Aki would overtake him. Without thinking about the danger that going off the track would mean here, Jack rammed into her. Aki was sent flying, her car lost control. She spun madly from the force of Jack's car hitting hers, and before she knew it. It rolled the corner had been surrounding by ditches, which if a driver fell into them they would be out.

Aki felt herself leave her car, and land in the ditch. She felt something heavy hit her toes, she screamed out in pain. Whatever it had been didn't bother her, but the pain sure did. She knew that Jack had done that on purpose, and she felt that everyone would have been so engrossed in the race to notice her.

"Aki" A familiar voice called out for her, she didn't expect him to notice. This was also a bad thing though; she had mentioned to Ruka that she would be ok. Just so long as she wasn't alone with him, she would be fine. However, it was now clear he was by himself.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" She replied to the voice, not looking up. Not because she thought it wouldn't be good if she didn't, but plainly because she couldn't bare the pain.

"I saw Jack ram you, and I promise you I will deal with him later. Anyway, I saw you roll over and I was concerned. This race means nothing, but your health is important." Yusei said as he sat beside her.

Aki could feel her cheeks go red, maybe Ruka had a point. She was clearly flustered by his presence, whenever they were alone. She had always liked Yusei after the incident, with her father. So why was it, now she couldn't confess the true emotion she felt? Love!

Yusei had been checking over Aki feet the entire time she was dazed, he had seen the bruising on her toes. It looked fairly bad, her toes were heavily bruised and he looked concerned on her little one. If it was as bad as it seemed, it could have very well been broken.  
"I'm no doctor but it looks like you shouldn't walk, your toes are heavily bruised and not to mention your little toe looks almost broken. I'll have to carry you back; we need to get you rested." Yusei finally spoke snapping Aki out of her daze as he picked her up.

"Yusei, wait a minute. I can walk, put me down I'll be fine." Aki struggled against his strong grip on her. She knew full well she couldn't walk, but the thought of being carried back by Yusei made her panic.

"I'm not a fool Aki, you clearly in pain and you aren't walking in your state. So I'm sorry but I can't let you go, I want to make sure you are ok, so that means I will have to look after you if a situation like this happens. Besides you would do the same for me right?" Yusei said, ending on his question.

The question itself made Aki understand, it was true she would help him. They had grown so close together, it was almost like they were meant for one another. Even if they weren't a couple, there was something dragging them to one another. She relaxed in his arms, not speaking but thinking of when would be the right time to confess. If she still could.

"_This is so weird; I wouldn't have imagined me of all people to be in this position. Yusei is always so thoughtful; he generally cares for everyone he knows. However, this makes me feel special. Not to mention his warm strong arms, holding me in place. The softness of his heartbeat is soothing...Wait a minute, oh my god I'm fantasying about Yusei." _Aki thought to herself, suddenly she started to feel uncomfortable again. She knew though that struggling wouldn't help, Yusei was physically stronger then she was. Plus he wouldn't let her go, regardless of what she did.

Yusei and Aki had arrived back at the entrance to see the end of the race; it was now coming down to the wire between Jack and Crow.

"This is why I, Jack Atlas is the king of anything. Crow this is over." Jack taunted his opponent. However, he failed to keep his eyes on the road. The final steep corner creped on him and without looking, he fell head first into a hedge. All that was left to see of Jack was his legs, as he was left in the hedge.

Crow laughed as he noticed, what had happened. It was finally here his victory; there was nothing that could stop him. Or so he thought? All of a sudden his acceleration slowed, he was giving it all he had but it wasn't working. What had happened was he had been very rough during the race, and down to that his accelerator had broken. He lost all forward momentum, and came to a slow stop right before the finish line.  
"What no, no, no, no how can this happen now? I was about to win as well." He cried out, he failed to notice someone had finally crossed the line. As he stood there, almost in tears.

"Oh did I just win?" Ruka asked as she stopped in front of Crow. She seemed more shocked, then happy.

"This can't be!" Jack bellowed back, "How did I Jack Atlas lose to a little kid? This is uncalled for, I demand a rematch."

"Face it Jack you lost, and one other thing I think you should be apologising to Aki. If it wasn't for your little stunt, Aki would be able to walk but now I will have to carry her back. What the hell is wrong with you?" Yusei shouted back at him. This was actually the first true time; Yusei lost his temper with any of his friends.

Jack didn't say anything before walking away; he wasn't going to admit it was his fault. Besides he didn't see why he should apologise, especially after what Aki had done to him, the day before.

"Man he sure is a stubborn one isn't he?" Rua said before turning to Ruka. "Anyway nice going Ruka, I can't believe you won but hey you just beat Crow and Jack at their own game."

"Oh shut up you two, and let's go besides it would be better for Aki to get back. Right Yusei?" Crow said at first with a hint of anger, due to him losing before having a hint of cheek in him. When he had spoken to Yusei.

Yusei didn't say anything either. He just picked up Aki and with the others left, it was then that Ruka spoke. "By the way Crow? Since both you and Jack lost, does that mean you have to buy me dinner?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aki was now lying back on the bed in the hotel; she was already dressed in her nightgown. Despite the fact that it was only coming up to dinner. She couldn't really walk for the rest of the day, and needed to rest her foot. Part of her was disappointed, that she wouldn't be able to go to dinner, but another was glad to be away from Jack for a while.

Yusei came out of the bathroom, after a few minutes. He was carrying a wet towel, which he careful wrapped around her foot. "There you go Aki; this will help you keep your mind off the pain."

"Thank you Yusei, you have been so kind to me over these last few hours." She started happily but then her expression changed. "I must be a real liability."

Yusei smiled. "You aren't a liability; this is Jack's fault not yours and I told you. If you ever need me I will be here for you."

Aki smiled once again. "I know and well Yusei I..." She paused halfway, could she really say it right here and now?

"Yes Aki?"

"Nothing, I will tell you tomorrow." She sighed, she was disappointed in herself but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"It's alright, you don't have to worry. Well I hate to admit it, but I guess I best head to dinner. Are you going to be ok?" Yusei asked her, he looked concerned like something bad may happen if he wasn't there.

"I'll be fine, I will just sleep. Don't worry about me, go down and enjoy yourself. I will see you in the morning." Aki replied quickly, again she felt like Yusei was partly making her feel guilt on purpose.

"Alright if you are sure," Yusei walked slow to her bedside table, and picked up the key before kneeling down beside her. "Goodnight Aki." What happened next shocked Aki; Yusei slowly got down and kissed her gently on the forehead. It was a fairly quick kiss, but it had feeling and a feel of softness that Aki had never felt before.

"G...goodnight Yusei" She stuttered back, trying her best to hide her red face.  
Yusei smiled and left the room, leaving Aki there with her thoughts. She swooned like a young girl, she knew it was silly but she had just been kissed by Yusei. It was like a dream come true, and now there was no doubt in her mind. As she the light off, she knew that tomorrow she had to tell him no matter what.

**A/N: Finally I'm done on chapter 3, sorry about delays I have been really busy and with college next week, it may be difficult to make this but I will try regardless. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Plus I must admit I got some great inspiration, from episode 75. Faithshipping FTW! Anyway I will see you guys for chapter 4, which will be rated M just so we are clear. Ok later guys. **


	4. Where Two Hearts beat

**Chapter 4: The aspect of love – Where two hearts beat!**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M, due to a fairly graphic scene. You have been warned, so please don't bite my head off for it. Thank you and enjoy!**

Aki looked over her surroundings; she was in a rose garden. This one seemed very different though, the rose petals were everywhere. Some were dancing in the wind, blowing her smooth body which was when she noticed she was naked. Scattered on the floor were more rose petals, they must have been three feet worth on the floor. She couldn't understand how she got here, where was here? Not to mention, what happened to her clothes?

She continued to look in front of her, she seemed perfectly alone. No one was around for miles, she was alone and unsure where she was. At least that is what she thought; she could feel a strong pair of arms wrapped around her body. She automatically knew who it was; after all she didn't spend all afternoon yesterday in his arms for nothing.

"Aki let me see your face." Yusei said his voice was much lighter. More passionate then it had ever been before; Aki was taken aback by his sudden feeling. Her heart was beating heavily, her legs felt wobbly and her breathing grew stronger.

Yusei spun her around, so now she was facing him. Like her he was completely nude, Aki flushed at the look of him. His muscular chest made her swoon, he was practically perfect.

"Yusei wha...." Aki started but was cut off; Yusei had reached in and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, she had never imagined something like this happening. He was kissing her, on the mouth. She closed her eyes and kissed back, this was heaven to her. She couldn't be any happier, he loved her he actually loved her.  
She let his tongue slip into her mouth, where the dangerous dance of passion began. This feeling was amazing, Aki moaned as the feeling flowed inside her. This feeling called love, not many had known about this emotion. However, this was as clear as day no matter what happened. Nothing could stop this moment.

They pulled away from one another, hungry for air. Aki panted part of her was breathing for air, but another part wanted more. Still in Yusei's embrace, she looked at him. His eyes still looked into her eyes, a weird look in them or at least it was for him. It was a look of passion, of love. It was the sight that Aki had wanted to see for ages, this look she had craved for. Was it a guilty pleasure? Was it desire or lust? Whatever it was, she was happy to see it.

"Why, why did you do?" She asked the man in front of her, she didn't mind why he did it but she asked regardless.

"Why you ask?" Yusei said a small smile graced his lips. "Because I love you, I have loved you for too long. It's about time you found out, just how special you are to me." He pushed her down gently; Aki could feel her body fall into the rose petals. They felt smooth across her skin, some tickled her breasts. A smile fell upon her face; this was almost too good to be true.

Yusei lay on top of her; he lowered his head so it was on the side of her neck. Then the real passion began, he started suckling on her neck. It wasn't hard suckling, but it was passionate the feeling of it made Aki moan in pleasure. She gripped his chest, his muscles where hard but smooth. She wanted him more and more, as he explored her body. Making sure not to leave anywhere untouched, Yusei continued his travels.

The feel of his lips on her skin, made her body shiver in delight. It was such a smooth feeling, but at the same time it roared in passion and pleasure. No matter what happened she needing him, this was the start of things to come.

Her hips moved in motion with him, she was drenched in sweat and he could feel Yusei's sweat falling onto her. Chanting his name out loud, she was stuck in ecstasy and there was no way out of it. Not that she minding, this was true bliss to her. He had pierced her fully, causing both of them to moan. Aki's head swung backwards, her hairclip flew off making her hair fall down. His lips were back on her neck; her screams of pleasure rang out around the area. In fact it felt like everything was ringing, Yusei calling out to her. How was that possible? He was suckling on her neck, it was then the harsh reality hit her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aki, Aki wake up!" Yusei called out to the sleeping girl next to him. She had been so peaceful, or at least she had been until she had begun moaning.

Aki's eyes opened suddenly, her realisation that in fact all that had happened was a dream. "Yusei, wait I thought...Oh never mind. Good morning"

Yusei smirked. "Good morning Aki, I must say you moan an awful lot in your sleep. Is there a reason why you moaned my name, in your sleep? Or is that just a habit of yours?" He gave a light laugh.

Aki could feel her face go red. "I...I that was just a weird experience, just an odd dream it didn't even mean anything." Aki was now as red as a tomato, how could Yusei have overheard her? It was now so embarrassing for her; she didn't want him to have known about this.

Yusei smiled. "It's ok I don't need to know, anyway what do you think we should do today?"

"Not really sure, I'm glad that my foot healed overnight but I didn't really find anything we could do. I was stuck in here all night." Aki replied.

"Well actually there is something tonight, that may interest you are you onboard Aki?" Yusei asked, as something he saw last night suddenly popped into his head.

"I suppose but what is it?"

"It's a dance tonight, how about we all go down? I'm sure you will be a good dancer, so what do you say Aki? Will you go with me?" Yusei asked he had a small smile on his face.

Aki was thrown by this completely; it was like Yusei was asking her out on a date. "Umm sure, I'll be delighted too."

"Excellent, well we best get changed and meet the others. Best explain our plans; you want to use the shower first?" Yusei said before getting out of the bed.

"Ok I will thanks Yusei." Aki smiled as she got out of bed, and entered the bathroom. This was shaping out to be one odd day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aki and Ruka were walking around the town, there were many shops here. It was time for them to go shopping; the guys had gone off by themselves to get ready for tonight. So Ruka and Aki decided to go shopping themselves, Aki seemed to be taking it more seriously.

"Oh great I wonder where we should go? I mean I haven't been clothes shopping in years, but there is no doubt I want..." Aki started rambling before Ruka cut her off.

"Aki-san calm down, it is only an advent tonight. Besides I'm sure you would look fine the way you are, you are no doubt pretty enough." Ruka smiled, she was very respectful towards Aki. Mind you she couldn't deny Aki did seem a bit flustered today.

"I...I know Ruka, but still Yusei mentioned this dance to me. Not to mention he practically asked me to go with him, I just want to make sure this goes right." Aki replied, she had stuttered for a while remembering her thoughts of Yusei.

"He probably asked you as a friend, I mean I don't imagine Yusei wouldn't ask you out on a date. Unless of course he would confess to you, you know how he feels." Ruka smiled, she didn't want to spoil Aki's feelings, but at the same time she didn't want her to get upset if it was all on false hope.

"I know that however, there is more to this then you think. Ruka I'm going to confess to Yusei, tonight. I need to tell him, not to mention after what he did to me last night I feel like I should do that." Aki replied she had a small blush of red in her face. Remembering that small kiss, Yusei had given her last night.

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"Yusei, well he kissed me last night." Aki said a small smile fell on her face, as Ruka looked completely shocked. "I mean it wasn't on the lips, but it was a small and gentle kiss. I just want to know, if it had any meaning."

"Are you really sure Aki-san? I mean I can understand how you feel, but don't you think you are rushing this? I mean it was as you said a small kiss, it may not have meant anything. I know I sound horrible, but I don't want you to be hurt." Ruka replied after hearing Aki out, she had a very big concerned look on her face.

"I have to try Ruka; I don't want to keep missing opportunities for this. I know what can happen if it is all fake however, I just have to know the truth. I have to know if he loves me back." Aki said she looked hurt, but there was a flame of desire burning in her eyes.

Ruka smiled, she knew now there was no way she would change Aki's mind. Nor did she want to; after all she had heard it was clear that Aki was determined to do this. "Aki-san you really do make a fair and loving point, if you really feel this strongly about this." She paused briefly. "Then I will support you through this no matter what, I really hope he feels the same way you do."

"Thank you Ruka, so how about here? This looks like a good place don't you think?" Aki said cheerily, she had pointed to a shop which had many good looking dresses in the window. Ruka nodded back and they entered together.

Ruka left Aki to look for her own dress for the dance, she was sure that she and Aki would be ok when it came to it. Aki on the other hand looked around clueless; she wasn't sure what dress would be good for her. She had a feeling this was going to be harder then she first thought, but never the less she was determined to make this happen.

"Excuse me young miss, do you need some help?" A shop assistant came over; she was in her late 20's with caramel hair and dark green eyes.

"Well I am looking for a dress tonight, I want to make a certain impression to someone but I don't know how." Aki replied, she felt nervous to ask but she needed to know.

"Ah I see, your first date then." The assistant smiled and laughed slight as Aki blushed. "Don't worry deary, we will find you just the thing." She started measuring Aki she soon finished about a minute later. "My goodness you are in perfect shape, we find it hard for many to have good dress sizes. Well then I think I may just have the thing for you."

Aki looked on as the woman left briefly, she was curious of what she may have for her. She was happy that she was complemented for her size, she hadn't realised how thin she was until then. Mind you she wasn't complaining she wasn't one of those people who would starve herself to death. However, she did care about how she looked.

The assistant returned a minute later, she was carrying a red dress which had black rose patterns on it. It was perfect it had straps, but it gave more comfort on her arms. It was long and flowing, slim styled so she could move in it easily as well.

"If you wish to try it, there are the dressing rooms over there." The assistant pointed over towards the back of the shop.

"Thank you I will." Aki nodded as she took it off the assistant, and went over to the changing room. She got dressed fairly quickly and looked at herself in the mirror; she was amazed at the sight that she saw. She looked completely different, she was wearing an elegant red dress, the corset cowering her upper torso was red with black sewing's giving out rosy patterns. The lower part was knee long and wavy underneath were black laces. To top it off she had a black rose patterned scarf round her neck & matching black stiletto heels.

"Perfect" She got changed back into her normal clothes, making sure to be extra careful with her new clothing. She came out a little bit later, and was at the till before she knew it. "I'll take it"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aki and Ruka were back in Aki's room, they had persuaded Yusei and Rua to get changed in Ruka's room. Yusei seemed suspicious but he was happy to do so, Ruka had laughed about it with Aki afterwards but Aki was still nervous.

Ruka was now changed; she was wearing a baby blue coloured dress. Similar to what most people would think a story tale princess to wear. Her hair had been styled so now, it was coming down by her sides of her head. Her little pigtails were now gone.

Aki had emerged from her bathroom, now wearing her new dress.

"Wow Aki-san you look so pretty, do you want to style your hair?" Ruka said she was surprised by the look of Aki now.

"Do you really think I should style my hair?" Aki asked, she never really thought that Yusei would notice her hair.

"Only if you want, but you really did try hard with your outfit. So why not your hair?" Ruka said.

"Well ok, oh I know. Ruka try and pin my hair up at the back. I will work on my bangs." Aki smiled. The process didn't take long; Aki rolled her bangs and placed her hairclip in the middle of them. She seemed pleased by this; Ruka on the other hand had decided to keep Aki's hair the same at the back. She didn't see much to do with her, she could have made a short bobble but she decided that it was fine.

"You really think I should have done this Ruka? I mean maybe it would be better if I just looked like myself." Aki asked she was beginning to wonder if she would just look fine the way she was.

"It's down to you Aki-san, I always thought you looked fine the way you are." Ruka admitted.

Aki unclipped her hair, and styled her bangs back into place. "I guess I'm taking this too seriously, I know I may get upset by this. However, I still need to attempt this I don't want to lose what I have with Yusei. Although if I don't do this I may never know how he feels."

"I know and I wish you luck." Ruka said smiling.

"Ruka I must thank you, throughout this whole thing you have been supporting me. I know I must have been unbearable, but you have been a saint to me. Thank you so much." Aki said before hugging the younger Signer.

Ruka was surprised but she hugged back. "I only did what I thought was helpful, I just want you to be happy. After all that has happened to you, this is something you deserve. Just take it easy and you will be fine."

They broke away from one another, "Ok I will, I suppose we should get going the others said they will meet us there. Still it is unusual that Jack wasn't there, I wonder where he disappeared to." Aki said as she picked up the key, and with Ruka left the room. It was now or never.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yusei, Crow and Rua were waiting in the ballroom. The girls were sure taking their time. Not like that was surprising, or at least according to Crow it wasn't. They had all dressed smartly for the occasion. Crow was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt underneath it. With his top button undone, he had black trousers along with his typical brown boots.

Rua was wearing a small blue jacket, which covered a black shirt which was buttoned up perfectly; he wore matching blue trousers along with blue shoes.

Yusei meanwhile, was wearing a tight black shirt with his top button undone. He also had a loose red tie, with black trousers, shoes and jacket. It seemed that he had put in the most effort out of the three of them; Crow had claimed it was all because he was trying to impress Aki. This was something that Yusei denied, still that was properly because it was true.

"Hey, hey what is keeping them so long? I mean I heard women take ages to get ready, but seriously how long does it take for a little girl and Aki to get ready." Crow moaned tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I'm sure they will be down shortly." Yusei replied as he looked around the room. "I'm still curious of where Jack disappeared to."

"Rua, Crow, Yusei!" Ruka's voice came from the doorway, she ran in to meet them. Her dress flowing as she ran.

"Wow Ruka that is one nice dress, I presume you must have got that today." Yusei complemented the young signer.

"Thank you Yusei, and yes I did whilst I was shopping with Aki-san. Speaking of Aki-san you can come in you know?" Ruka smiled before shouting back at the doorway.

Aki at first looked nervous as her head popped around the doorframe, before she simply sucked it up and went in. The reaction from the men was nothing but short of awestruck. Rua wowed in amazement, Crow wolf whistled and Yusei was on the verge of dribbling.

"Whoa Aki-neechan you look fantastic, you must have gone to great lengths to get ready tonight." Rua complemented her.

"Well I...I simply wanted to make sure I was comfortable for tonight, after all if I was to be dancing all of tonight, I might as well look my best." Aki replied she was slightly flushed by the guy's reactions.

"I'm sure whoever dances with you, will be just as comfortable as you. Right Yusei?" Crow turned and smirked to the raven haired man.

Yusei just glared evilly back at Crow, before turning back to Aki. "You look fantastic Aki."

Aki was just about to thank him, before a familiar voice interrupted. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." Jack's bellowing voice sounded the whole room. It was clear that there was some kind of loud speaker in the room.

Suddenly the lights on the stage shone down, on the taller man. He was wearing the same style of outfit; he was wearing back at the WRGP starting event. The other Signers and Rua looked on in disbelief, even in another country he still acted the same way he normally did.

"Oh for crying out loud, Jack will you get off the stage you show-off." Crow shouted before running up onto the stage, he dragged Jack off stage and back towards the others. "Who the hell do you think you are? We aren't back home you know, seriously Jack you disappeared all day. Then you come along like you own the place."

"Relax Crow; it is not like people don't know class when they see it." Jack said smugly.

"Jack if you want my opinion, you look like a gay cowboy." Aki spoke up; she didn't really care for Jack's taste in fashion.

"Well I didn't Izayoi." Jack snapped back.

"Have it your way, oh I'll be back in a minute." Aki replied before walking off into a crowd of people.

"What is she up to now? Yusei you better keep that girl under control." Jack mumbled back to his friend.

Yusei didn't reply he was curious as well. Mind you he had a feeling it was going to be costly for Jack; after all she still hadn't forgiven him for what happened.

Aki returned a few minutes later, a small smile gracing her lips. It was almost a mischievous smile. Before Yusei or the others could get a chance to speak, the announcer on the stage spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a very special request. For two bright lovers to share their first dance on this dance floor, so if Jack Atlas and Crow please get on stage to start the night."

A spotlight hit both Crow and Jack which were now speechless, as many of the people in the room were in fits of laughter. None could compete though with Aki, she was very close to losing her breath.

"I'm going to kill you for this Izayoi!" Both Crow and Jack shouted as they were forced onto the stage, in which they rather reluctantly began to dance. They danced in typical ballroom style, which was unusual for the two of them. It was as elegant as a pair of elephants dancing, but then again that was hardly surprising. The dance ended after a minute or so, but it wasn't over for them yet.

"Right now, since this is the start of our dance. Can both of our lovers do us the great favour, and kiss one another to begin this dance." The announcer bellowed out to the audience. The chanting of the audience got louder and louder, the pressure was too much. Jack and Crow looked on disgusted, before shutting their eyes. There was no way out of this even if they tried.

They pitched forward and kissed each other, a warm scene of embarrassment flowed through them. They broke away quickly to hear the applause of the audience, anger could be seen on their faces. As they saw Aki smirking on a table where she sat with Yusei, Rua and Ruka. Rua and Ruka looked like they would be sick, and Yusei even laughed at the sight.

Crow and Jack left the stage quickly, their faces red with anger and embarrassment. It was there and then they could have run out of the ballroom, and disappear for the rest of the night.

The night went on with many couples, getting up and dancing. Even Ruka had the privilege of dancing on Yusei's feet. Still there was something bothering Yusei for ages, it was coming up to the final dance of the night. He was hoping for once, he could share it with Aki. It was now or never.

"Aki?" He said softly, he was nervous but he had to do it regardless.

"Yes Yusei?" she replied turning to him.

Yusei extended his arm out to her. "Well may I have this dance?" Aki looked surprised at first, but a small smile graced her face. She nodded and took his hand in hers. Yusei lead her up, as the slow light music began. Perfect for the last slow dance of the night.

Although he knew little on dancing, Yusei had been practicing with others beforehand for tonight. He slowly wrapped his arm around Aki's hip, and locked his other hand in hers. Before slowly leading her around, Aki was amazed by his ability. Sure he was no expert, but he could do the basics and he wasn't on her toes so it was a good start.

It seemed like a perfect opportunity for Aki, finally there was no distraction and the mood was perfect. It was now time. "Yusei I..." She started but was cut off by Yusei balancing a finger on her lips.

"It's ok Aki; you don't have to say anything. I already know." Yusei said, he slowly pitched forward and placed his lips on hers. Her lips were so soft, so delicate like the tender roses on her dress. Aki looked shocked at first but slowly closed her eyes; she was lost in a moment. The moment she had dreamed for, her very first kiss.

They pulled away after a while. Both of them were breathing heavily, gaining their breath back. After a while Aki finally spoke. "Y...Yusei what was that all about?"

Yusei smiled as he brushed her hair to one side. "Aki there was a reason I asked you to dance today, I feel that I should have told you yesterday. I know you were trying to say something last night, it took me most of the night to figure it out. However, I found it out and then I took a good long look at myself. I thought everything through, and now I'm sure I can say this for sure."

Aki looked into his cobalt eyes, she was almost certain of what he would say. But she wanted to hear it herself. "Yes Yusei? What is it?"

"I love you Aki Izayoi!" Yusei smiled before kissing her again, they knew that they were under a spotlight but that didn't bother them. Why would it? They didn't mind being known as a couple, this was the moment both of them had secretly dreamed for.

After they pulled away from one another, they both looked at each other as the light shone down on them.

"I love you too Yusei."

**A/N: Well guys a rare treat for you, chapter 4 done in just under a week. Thank god first week of college is not hard, plus I don't have any work. Chapter 5 will come guys but it may take a while. We will see, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you guys later.**


	5. The Start of Something Special

**Chapter 5: Our first summer – The start of something special!**

**A/N: Hey guys this is the last chapter *Sniff* Oh well I hope you enjoy, and this chapter will be written in Yusei's POV enjoy. **

I felt something soft tickling my nose, it was moving slightly but it was enough to make me smile. I also knew that my chest felt heavier than normal, not that I minded I knew what was going on although it all felt like a dream.

I smiled slightly at the feeling of being tickled. "Aki" I laughed, I had a feeling she was doing this on purpose. Still I didn't mind in fact I find it amazing, to think she was in my arms whilst we lay in the same bed. I slowly opened my eyes, finally able to see her. Even first thing in the morning she was beautiful, although she probably wouldn't admit it herself.

"Yes?" She asked in her playful innocence, although she already knew what she was doing. Aki would refuse to say it, plainly because she wanted me to pleasure her with my new boyfriend kind of attitude. To me there was no better woman then her, she was gentle and kind but at the same time tough. She would stand up for her right, and she was finally evolving so quickly as a person. I couldn't believe this was the same girl I met in the Damion Area.

"Can I ask the bold question, of why are you tickling my nose with your hair?" I smiled, it was true she had got one of her bangs and started to brush it under my nose. I had a feeling that Aki just wanted me to be up.

"Well I had to make sure this wasn't a dream, so what better ways to make sure you are real?" She smiled, before gently sighing and burying her head in my chest. "I really can't believe I'm waking up next to you, and not only that but we are actually waking up as a couple."

I could feel my smile widen, she had a very good point. It was almost too good to be true, this was the first time I had been in a relationship and I must admit it felt good. Not only that but if I had to be with anyone, I would have chosen Aki. She was what I would call the perfect woman for me; she was beautiful, tough, kind and not only that but we had a bond that was greater than any other I had. I wanted to cherish this bond as long as I live on this world; I knew that a relationship would have its ups and downs. However, I had a feeling we would be able to sort it out regardless.

"Funny thing isn't it love? It can creep on you when you least expect it, mind you when you finally accept it..." I started before I was cut off by Aki's lips, as they fell on mine. These smooth perfectly shaped lips, just added to the many things I loved about Aki. I wrapped my hands around her, and pulled her on top of me. Her kiss had me entranced, it was soft but passionate which is just what I would say Aki was like as a person.

We pulled away and I felt my cheeks burn, I guess it was still a shock to my system being with her and feeling her lips on mine. Still there was also that feel that I wouldn't change it for the world, I was happier then I have ever been in my life and I also knew that she was as well.

I laughed lightly, "You can never go back to being the same." I finally finished my sentence.

Aki smiled back at me, before pulling away from me. It seemed so odd I was pretty much enjoying her company, and us sharing each other's body heat. She had just picked out her clothes for the day, seems that she was eager to go which in my opinion was fine but I did wonder where she wanted to go.

She didn't say anything as she left for the bathroom; I was now confused about her sudden get up and go. Still I didn't see much point just lying here. I got out of bed and found my own clothing, and put it on. I was wondering still about Aki, but I'm sure she was just excited that it was our last day and wanted to enjoy the sights once more with me.

Aki came out of the bathroom dressed in a basic white shirt and white skirt; I was wearing a light blue shirt and matching shorts. Even in pale colours Aki looked beautiful, I couldn't believe it took me this long to acknowledge her beauty and everything about her. I guess the saying that love is blind is a true statement after all.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've been thinking before the others get up. Maybe we could simply spend the day together? I wouldn't normally ask but considering this is our last time, and we didn't get much time to ourselves. Maybe this would be the best option" Aki said smiling at me, I didn't know what to think. Even my face showed a look of concern; I mean I wasn't sure if I really wanted to leave the others. Seemed unfair to Ruka and Rua to be stuck with Jack, then again Jack is the kind of person you don't want to spend a whole day with, most of the time.

"I know you are worried about the others, mainly for leaving the twins with Crow and Jack but you have to relax. You can't always be with everyone and try and please everyone, you do that every moment of every day. Just for once think for yourself, and just relax." Aki suddenly spoke up, probably due to the look I was giving out. I had to admit she had a solid point. I had always tried to make others happy, but I always put my happiness aside for others. Maybe this once wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright lets go" I finally replied after a long silence so I could think. I really didn't think it would matter if I did think for myself, and worry about the others for one day. Besides this was the start of something special, and I was sure not going to waste my time with Aki worrying about the needs of Jack and Crow, or anyone for that matter. It should just be us two, besides what could be the worst that could happen.

We decided to leave the hotel and leave for the town, the atmosphere was calm for a town. People were just going about their daily business; it was like Neo Domino but with a lesser population. Aki seemed happy with just the feeling of being with me, and the fact that she was in a place where people wouldn't judge her. She was happy and in turn this made happy, which is something that I felt was missing for a while. Working hard with the WRGP back home and the whole Accel Synchro thing didn't make things easy, in fact the only times I had been happy was when I was helping Aki out with her license. Maybe I was getting soft, but still I didn't care. Aki was special to me, and I wish that we could stay like this no matter what happened to us.

"Yusei" Aki called out to me, I was only half awake lost in this moment so it took me by surprise. She laughed at my sudden jumpiness, even her laugh was that of an angel. "You really have to pay better attention." She laughed. "Anyway, check this out. Why don't we get our fortune told?" She said pointing to a tent which was supposed to be of a fortune teller.

I looked down into her hazel eyes; she had that look of childlike innocence in them. Like a dog wanting something, typical puppy dog eyes I guess you could call them. This seemed a little bit unlike her, though I still had more curiosity on why she of all people would believe in fortune telling. I mean Carly was understandable but Aki?  
"Since when do you believe in fortune telling?"

"I don't really, but hey it could be interesting. So what do you say?" Aki replied to my question, I was quite surprised but I did like the way she was a mystery. A mystery I wish one day I can solve fully. Nodding to her question we both walked in, what was inside didn't surprise me. It was fairly similar to those typical fortune telling places, also with the decoration but there was something a little bit more glamorous about it.

"Well this is certainly something I couldn't have foretold." A female voice which sounded strangely familiar spoke from the shadows. Both me and Aki turned to see who it was, the answer not only shocked me but Aki looked completely taken back.

"M-Misty" Aki stuttered out, her eyes widened. We hadn't seen Misty since the Dark Signer incident so this was a real shock to us. Still I have to admit it was good to see she was well.

"You seem so shocked Aki, that isn't like you. Well unless Yusei here has anything to do with it of course." She replied smiling at both of us, I could feel a smile coming on my face too. I didn't know Misty as personally as Aki, after all since the Dark Signer event they had kept in touch fairly often. I guess Misty was just another new friend Aki made through that terrible incident.

"Misty it has been a while; I see that you are still keeping busy after all this time." I finally added seemed unfair to not get involved after all.

"As have you by the look of it Yusei," she said in a very jokey manner, implying much more then I had believed at first. "Anyway I only do this as a small hobby, more than a job. For two people that are awfully close, you don't really tell each other much do you?"

Aki looked kind of hurt by that comment, "Well we have only being dated since last night, and it isn't like I have had time to tell Yusei everything about me."

"I know Aki, I was kidding. So I'm guessing you two are here to find out about your futures, hoping of course you will be together." Misty laughed. "I see you are already following orders Yusei, oh that is a good start."

I knew she was kidding but still, it made me seem that I would simply bend over, and take orders from Aki for the rest of my life. This wasn't going to be the case; I would be there for Aki. Besides I'm sure Aki wouldn't use me like that. After all I would be there for her too.

"I will confess I do not know about your futures. You two are very special people, with a lot of possibilities and hope. If you two truly want to stay together, I'm more then positive you will."

That was one thing I had never had expected. By the look on Aki's face she couldn't quite believe the answer either, well I knew that I wanted to stay with Aki. I wouldn't want to leave her; after all we had been through. I wanted to make sure she was happy and even if we have our ups and downs, we will be able to find a way of solving them and move on.

"If that is the case, we will make it happen. I owe so much to Yusei; he gave me hope, light and most importantly his love. I wish to make it happen; our future will be something I will keep fighting for. No matter what may come between us I will always find my way back." Aki said after a long silence, her words were as passionate as many of mine had been. She really meant it; my heart was skipping several beats. I had never imagined Aki would say something so strong; however, I was delighted with her. This proved how much she had changed in this last year.

"Aki...She's right I will also make sure Aki is happy. I love her more than anyone else in the world, I never knew my parents and I never held as strong feelings for a person then I have Aki. If Aki is as serious as she says she is, then I am as well." I smiled as I turned to her. I now knew that nothing was going to come between us.

"Then in that case, my work wasn't really needed. However, I'm glad that you two will be happy. Now go on enjoy your day and I hope one day we will meet again." Misty smiled at both of us, I may not know much about her, but she was one of these people I could tell would be a friend soon enough.

*~*~*~*~*

We were on the plane back home, the day had been very peaceful and before the mad rush to the airport. Me and Aki had been enjoying our time together, even now on the plane she was resting her head on my shoulder, whilst her hand was gripping mine.

I could see Jack smugly walk over towards us, I had a very odd feeling it was going to be another stab at us. I was right. "So Izayoi seems I was right, I had a feeling you would get your claws into Yusei. Not to mention Yusei being weak to accept it."

Aki to my surprise smiled. "Hey Jack I must admit I like your hair, can I have it?" She smirked before reaching out for Jack's hair and pulling it off. The only parts that remained were the sides, the rest had gone. I felt my mouth curl up into a smile, before I burst out laughing along with Aki and the twins.

Jack's face was bright red, through embarrassment and anger. "Izayoi why you!" he screamed out, this wasn't wise now the whole plane was laughing at him.

Rua had stolen the wig from Aki and now had it on his head. "Hey look at me; I'm the one and only Jack Atlas. No one can beat me since I'm the king." He mocked Jack as he did the typical poses of Jack. Although it was mocking I was enjoying it, it did show off Jack's personality off perfectly. I was glad to see Rua enjoying himself.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR, YOU LITTLE BRAT" Jack shouted as he chased Rua over the plane. Even I couldn't believe the silliness of the situation but regardless it was great entertainment, this was one holiday I would never forget.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was late at night possibly early morning, when I heard a knock on my door. Who could possibly be knocking at this hour? Well regardless I was the only one up and I decided to get it, after all they were continuously knocking. I reached out towards the handle and opened the door.

"Aki why are you here?" I asked in surprise. Aki had appeared at my door wearing a black dressing gown and red slippers. I couldn't understand why she was here, but if something was bothering her. I had to figure it out.

"I...I couldn't sleep" She stuttered out, I had a bad feeling of this. "I know it seems weird but I find it hard to sleep. It seemed that when you were with me, I could simply fall asleep. Now it feels odd sleeping by myself again."

I smiled back at her, "Aki I understand that you must feel awkward. After all we have only just become a new found couple. However, this is something that you have to cope with. If you become too attached, we will have the same kind of relationship that you had with Divine." Aki's eyes widened at the mention of Divine's name, I knew that would get her worried. "Tell me the truth Aki; do you see Divine in me?"

Aki looked uncertain and worried about my question. It seemed like she was thinking hard about this, I couldn't deny it slightly hurt me to think she was thinking hard on it. "No...No I don't, you are everything Divine wasn't. I have full trust with you, and I know that unlike Divine my trust in you isn't going to be betrayed. You don't want to use me like him, you've been there for me in times of need. Unlike most of the time I had to fight for myself. I know I had feelings for Divine, but I see they were all because I was unstable, and if I had of listened to him I would still live a life of solitude and regret. Not thinking, not really living. That is why I feel safe with you, why I love you."

"Thank you, this was the kind of thing I thought you would say. You have developed so much since the hospital incident, I'm glad you are thinking for yourself. This proves you can be independent as well, and you can grow stronger. You may not believe this, but that will also strengthen this relationship. We will always have each other in times of need however; we can also see that even alone we will be ok." I replied my smile widening, seeing Aki smile from what I said made me feel much happier then I could imagine.

"I understand what you mean; I guess this was something you were expecting. How on earth do you know these kinds of things?" She laughed lightly.

"Let's just say that I know how your mind works, it is the way a caring boyfriend must be. Now come on I best get you home." I said as I offered her my hand, which she took with great pleasure.

"Well I'm glad I have a caring boyfriend like you then, ok lets go home." She replied before kissing me softly, wow her lips were so smooth and delicate. This was the thing dreams were made of.

As we walked outside, I looked up at the full moon and then at Aki. Her beauty shone in the pale moonlight, the shine she had was like that of a radiant Goddess. I could tell that even though it was the end of this holiday, it was the start of something a whole lot more, something very special.

**A/N: Well guys this is it the end, I'm sorry it was shorter then I had planned it originally but I have little time to do this and I was growing tired with work and this. Anyway I will be back to make a new Christmas faithshipping Fic, lucky you and this will be in time for Christmas. However, you guys have a special job you guys get to name the Fic. I wish for people who want me to make my Christmas Fic, to leave a review and give suggestion for the name. I will be making it a fairly short Fic, maybe only two or three chapters long but it will all be released on Christmas Eve. Ok thanks and have a pleasant day. Later guys!**


End file.
